Touched By Time
by kailanyun
Summary: After 4 years of distance, w/ their busy lives (Fuu in Europe, Umi a pro fencer, & Hikaru learning to be somewhat elegant) they meet again old & new friends: a young woman that looks like Emeraude, a charming young man, & an Autozamian Beauty
1. Default Chapter

**Touched By Time**

By Angelz Jewel: AristaAure@cs.com

Disclaimers: No, I do not own the characters of MKR sooo… don't sue me! Hehe. The plot is mine, however. 

Prologue: 

Journal of Fuu Hououji (Fifteen years of age) 

I will be leaving in a few days for London, England to study abroad. It saddens me that I shall not be coming back to Tokyo until my schooling is done. Visits will cost too much money, money that my father and mother cannot afford. It worries me how everyone will do after I leave. Who will buy ingredients for daily meals? Who will help Kuu cook? I have to admit that it scares me. I will be gone for the next four years. What will become of everyone? Will they be the same after I return? I cannot deny that I am excited as well about this trip but I will miss everyone especially Miss Hikaru and Miss Umi. 

Diary of Umi Ryuuzaki (Fifteen years old)

This is so unexpected! I'm finally going to be a professional fencer! Daddy got me a professional coach and I won't be attending my private school anymore, from now on, a private teacher will tutor me. Since I'm finally on the path towards my dream, I'll be traveling a lot. With me gone, my parents will probably make the most of it by being all lovey dovey, just the two of them! I can't help but worry, though. Fuu's going to Europe. I'll be traveling around Japan, training and competing while Hikaru stays here. We're not going to be able to talk much for a while. I'll miss everyone, even my parents and their "lovey dovey"ness… 

Hikaru's Journal

Its been a year since Umi, Fuu and I came back from Cephiro, a place where we met many friends and found ourselves but now… 

We're all going our separate ways. The three of us are only fifteen and yet, our destinies seem to tear us apart. Fuu's going to London tomorrow and yesterday, Umi announced that she was going to train with a professional fencing coach. I'm sad that we won't be able to stay together but wherever they go, I hope they have the best of things happen to them. By the way, Satoru said my mother wanted me to live with my Aunt Aiko for a year. I don't know why but I heard she's a very elegant person… 


	2. Touched By Time - Is that You?

Chapter One: Is that you?

"Our journey to earth shall begin," a maiden's voice echoed as piercing violet eyes emerged from the dark night with no stars to guide a path. "We need those knights' back again…" 

A young man smiled back at the maiden, his gray-green eyes showing a wilder nature. "But, of course, Rhea…" 

**Touched By Time**

The sun shone brightly, smiling at all that was beneath without a single heavy cloud to threaten the sky's cheery blue face. A light breeze swirled around the streets, blowing the trees as their leaves swayed in perfect harmony. All around the area, only smiling faces and happy laughter were heard. Like the sky, there were no tense frowns to be seen. Tokyo was filled with excitement today, while signs all over said: 

"Come to Tokyo Tower! Meet Umi Ryuuzaki at three o' clock sharp today! Be there, be square!" 

*** 

"Miss Ryuuzaki," a petite woman said, holding her clipboard. "We shall have to leave soon…your autograph signing starts at three. We have to get there an hour early before the mob starts growing…" 

"Alright," a girl said her pale blue hair hung in a most complicated style. Her sapphire eyes came to look at her secretary. She rose from her seat. "Let's get moving, Mimete…" 

"Right away, ma'am," Mimete responded, following her 

Umi sighed, a look of defeat on her lovely face. "After these few years, you STILL call me ma'am…I'm not that old, you know…" 

*** 

"Fuu! You're here! Welcome home!" Kuu said, her crystal green eyes shining, her face filled with excitement. 

"Hello sister," the young girl responded, giving Kuu a quick hug. "It's been forever…I'm finally home!" 

Kuu grinned. "We must go the Tokyo Tower! I'm going to treat you to those pastries I like so much! Then we can talk about London! How was it? Was it fun? What are people like there?" 

"Don't get too carried away," Fuu laughed, a slight English accent on her lips that she had accumulated from hanging around London too long. She looked at her sister with eyes that matched as she absent-mindedly twirled the ends of her blonde her with her long delicate and well-manicured finger. 

"You look so chic! I like her hair…ooohh, you look so different," Kuu fussed excitedly, the shine never leaving her eyes. 

Fuu laughed even more, leading her sister towards the tall structure she saw in the other side of town. "Let's talk about it on our way to Tokyo Tower…" 

*** 

"Mother," a beautiful girl called, her silky hair flowing across her back. "I think I'm going to go out on a walk with Hikari!" 

"All right, Hikaru," a woman responded. "But don't take too long." 

Hikaru rushed out the house, a cute dog behind her, jumping excitedly, barking. "Yes, I know, Hikari!" the girl's voice said, silky as her hair. "I've haven't been able to take you out much since I got back from Aunt Aiko's…" 

Hikari jumped up to lick her face but instead, they tumbled unto a nearby lawn. Hikaru laughed. "I remember when I came home. My brothers were extremely shocked. They kept on saying I was so elegant…do you think so, Hikari?" The red-haired girl laughed, looking at herself as she laid on the lawn. "I bet lying here doesn't count as elegant much!" 

The dog barked happily. 

Hikaru laughed. "Let's go to Tokyo Tower…I haven't taken you there in such a long time!" 

"Hey, Hikaru," a pleasant male voice greeted behind her. 

Hikaru looked up and saw a handsome young man with the lightest hair imaginable. She felt a grin forming on her red lips. "Hi, Kai! Do you want to go with Hikari and me to Tokyo Tower?" 

The young man's sea green eyes focused on her, returning her contagious grin on his face. "Sure! While we're at it, let's go get some ice cream, alright? My treat!" 

"Yay!" Hikaru grinned, wrapping her arms happily around his neck, hugging him as she did her brothers. 

*** 

A dashing young man with black hair walked towards the massive tower. "This is Tokyo tower…I have never seen anything like it," he said a faint smile on his lips, his rare, pale, sea foam, gray-green eyes lighting up. "Well…all work and no play makes me a dull boy…" the young man put a grin on his breathtaking face. "Let's have some fun before I get those girls back home…" 

*** 

"Wow," Hikaru mused, a happy child-like smile filling her features. "Look at that crowd!" She pointed to the people gathering at main entrance. Hikaru turned to look at Kai. "What do you think the fuss is about, Kai?" 

The young man studied the crowd, his eyes searching through it while running his hand through his light blonde hair. "I think there's an autograph signing by a famous fencer…I just don't remember who…" 

Hikaru nodded, a neutral expression on her face. "Maybe we'll have a chance to meet him. Or her." 

They squeezed through the crowd, making their way to the ice cream store. A young woman with golden hair tied in a long graceful braid had her back to them. When she did turn, all Hikaru could do was gasp. The maiden before them had the most intense violet she had even laid eyes on, somehow seeming familiar. However, her other features were ones that were quicker to recognize. The lavender-eyed girl had smooth, lightly tanned skin, her lips a deep pink. No doubt she was beautiful, yet, her beauty was one that Hikaru had seen before. It was of Princess Emeraude's… 

_Could it be? _Hikaru asked herself, her heart breaking in two. She looked at the girl at the counter again and met her violet eyes, finding the answer to her question. _Her eyes…they are nothing like Emeraude's painful ones…they seemed determined and hard, once again familiar…_

  
"Hikaru…? Hikaru???" Kai repeated calling her. 

She tore her fiery eyes away from the maiden's lavender ones and shook her head. "What…? What were you saying?"

"What do you want to order?" Kai asked her, a quizzical expression appearing in his eyes as he looked at her, wondering about her sudden silence. 

Piercing violet eyes laid upon them once more as the maiden's smooth voice filled their ears. "Have you decided what to order, miss?" 

The fire knight nodded slowly, forcing a smile. "Yes… chocolate swirl, please." 

*** 

Fuu followed her sister to the pastries section. "Yum…" Kuu mumbled, looking at the delicious cakes lined up on the glass counter. "I'll have those and those," Fuu's older sister said to the cashier. "And those, too!" 

By the time they finished ordering, the line behind them had gotten pretty long. Fuu shook her head, amused. "That is one huge line, I would have to say." The polite girl laughed, looking at what they bought. 

"Soooo Fuu, tell me every single detail…" Kuu said, nimbling on her pastry. "How was London? Did you visit Paris?" 

Fuu smiled, her green eyes laughing. "London…" she began, playing with her dark blonde hair that passed her shoulders with a curl. "The city was beautiful. People are very nice there…" 

"Are you saying that we are not nice?" Kuu teased, a smile on her face. Then she sighed. "You know, we all missed you…it's been awhile since we have been able to sit together and talk." 

"Four years," Fuu nodded. "It would be nice to see how everyone's doing."

Kuu smiled. "We have time for that, you're here to stay!" 

Fuu nodded again. "True, but I'd like to travel again in my life," then she had a blush on her face. "I met a boy…" 

Her sister's eyes widened, "Tell me! Tell me all of it!" she exclaimed, pleasure in her eyes that could be easily seen in a little child. 

"His name is…Marc de Beautemps," she said, her face turning into a more crimson shade. "He's French…" 

"Oh?" Kuu said, finish her first small cake. "Is he your first love?"

The green-eyed knight smiled. "No," she told her sister, "He…" _He reminded me of someone I once knew…_she said to herself. _With the most beautiful golden eyes I've ever laid eyes on… _

"He…what?" 

"Nevermind…" 

*** 

"Hikaru…" Kai said, a strange tone in his voice. "Can I ask you a question?" 

"Sure, Kai…what do you want to ask me?" she said, her cheery voice surrounding her carefree nature. 

He smiled at her, his green eyes full of uncertainty. Then he grinned, "Do ya think I'm cute?" 

Hikaru laughed. "Of course!" It was true, Kai was a handsome young man. He was a friend of Hikaru's brother but they soon got close themselves and started hanging out. 

"Well, I think you're cute, too!" Kai teased her, laughing. 

"Hey…come on, I'll buy you some pastries, want some?" Hikaru offered. But before he could answer, she was already on her way to the shop, until she bumped into a girl with blonde hair and green eyes. 

*** 

Fuu blinked. "I'm sorry, are you alright?" She looked at the girl she collided with. The girl had long loose red hair, with red lips to match. She was beautiful…elegant-looking…reminding Fuu of a rose. When she looked into the girl's eyes, she saw a fiery light, Fuu felt a slight chill on her spine. "Is that you….Miss Hikaru?" 

Hikaru blinked. She looked at Fuu and her chic fashion. Fuu had long, tight, knee-high boots on, with a mini skirt, a tight shirt and a fashionable vest over her. She had longer hair than she did before, and her curls were much more noticeable in a pretty way. She no longer had glasses…and her hair…it had light blonde sun streaks about them. Her emerald eyes remained the same. 

"Fuu? Is that really you?" Hikaru said, not able to hide her surprise. "Oh…it is!" She jumped excitedly. "You're back home! When did you get back?"

"Today," she responded, her emerald eyes shining. "I'm here with my sister, Kuu, and you?" 

"I'm here with my friend, Kai…" Hikaru grinned. "I'd like you to meet him!"

*** 

Umi Ryuuzaki sat on her chair. The crowd was restless and her hand hurt from signing pictures of herself. She laughed. _That's what you get for being so famous…and loved!_

A young man came up to her, his grayish green eyes looking at her. "May I have your signature, luv?" He grinned at her, and it was enough to make Umi's heart skip a beat. 

_He's so …breathtaking…_She thought, dreamily, _I wonder…_ "Who are you?" 

"Does it matter? I only want a signature," he said, in a way she knew was more disturbing than charming. Disturbing to her, on purpose, too. 

_Why is he messing with me?_ Umi asked, smiling a frosty smile. No one messes with Umi Ryuuzaki, cute or not. "I want your name, stranger…I asked you a question." 

"I'm not required to answer you," he responded, obviously waiting for her to get mad, a silly teasing grin on his face. 

Umi glared at him. "Excuse me, Mimete," she said to her assistant, trying to hide her frustration. "I need to use the restroom, I'll be right back…" 

She stomped off. Not looking where she was going, she bumped into two girls. 

*** 

Eris laughed. Umi Ryuuzaki, eh? That's her name, or so the posters said. She was hot-tempered. No one would have guess that girl had the patience to save a world. Especially Cephiro. "Is that the end of my fun?" He continued to laugh to himself. He looked at the ice cream store and saw the golden haired girl with violet eyes. She glared at him. 

–Eris, this is not time for play,-- the girl told him telepathically. –We must bring those girls back to Cephiro as soon as possible…-- 

Eris smiled, his naughtiness not leaving his eyes. –Yes, Rhea,-- he addressed the girl, also telepathic, --but why not have some fun while we're at it? Who knows when we'll be able to go to a place like this again?— 

Rhea frowned. Under her breath, she mumbled, "I should have taken Clef with me instead…" 

Eris looked her way. –I heard that…-- he grinned at her mischievously. –but then, if you were to bring Clef, would he have to pretend to be a little boy?—He laughed out loud. 

*** 

"Umi?" a chic cute blonde-haired girl asked her. Fuu examined her pale blue-haired friend. Umi had seem to change very little over the past four years. Her figure was fuller and her hair was put up in a very stylish way. The water knight's facial features had also matured a bit, yet, it remained the same, especially her sapphire eyes. 

She nodded. "Yes…its me…who are you? If you want my autograph, I'll be back on the table again in a few minutes…" 

Fuu looked confused for a moment. "I beg your pardon, Miss Umi?" 

_Miss Umi…_ She thought. _No one's called me that since…_

She looked at the emerald eyes that the girl possessed. "Oh my gosh…_Fuu_??" The fencer looked at the girl next to her companion from past times. The girl's elegant appearance did not seem what she remembered but her fiery eyes were enough for Umi to acknowledge. "And _Hikaru?_ What are you guys doing here?" Realizing her lack of proper welcome, she added, "It's been so long! I missed you two!" 

"Oh, as did I, Miss Umi!" Fuu responded enthusiastically, exchanging quick hugs with her two friends. "Actually, I just got back from London. My sister wanted to go for pastries, so we came here." 

"And I came to take Hikari out for a walk and get some ice cream with Kai," Hikaru said, pointed to her handsome friend in the distance. "How about you, Umi?" 

Umi and Fuu looked at Kai, and then turned their attention back to Hikaru. The azure-eyed girl felt a grin break from her lovely face. "I'm here for an autographing signing! I've been doing pretty well in professional fencing these past few years…" 

"You mean you're the famous fencer?" Hikaru said excitedly. "Wow, that's great!" She pulled Umi and Fuu towards the table she and Kai were sitting in. "Come on, I'd like you to meet Kai! He'll be thrilled to meet you!" 

Umi laughed. "Your friend sure is cute! Are you sure you're just friends?" 

*** 

Kai looked at Hikaru from where he sat. He wondered how those two girls beside her were. He had never seen them before. Surely, Hikaru would introduce him to her lovely friends. Kai laughed at himself. Seeing Hikaru and the two girls heading toward him, he straightened in his chair. 

"Kai! I'd like you to meet my friends! Umi Ryuuzaki," she gestured to a pretty pale-haired girl that he had found familiar, "and Fuu Hououji…" 

The blonde-haired girl bowed slightly, and with a polite, pleased smiled, a soft voice emerged from her. "Nice to meet you, sir." 

"Sir?" Kai laughed. "Please call me Kai." 

The girl smiled at him. "Mister Kai." 

"No no," he grinned. "Just Kai." 

It was Umi's time to speak. "Pleasure to meet you, Kai! Are you Hikaru's boyfriend or something?" she asked, straightforward as usual. 

Kai reddened as Hikaru did. "Um…no, I'm not," the young man responded, still quite flushed. He smiled at them. "but Hikaru is cute, isn't she? I'll just be one of her big brothers and make sure she'll get a proper boyfriend!" 

Umi laughed. She liked the young man already. He had a charming personality. She looked at her watch, remembering her autograph signing. "Um…you guys? I have to go, the people at the autograph booth might be wondering where I am…" 

Fuu and Hikaru nodded. "Alright, we'll get in line for you later!" 

"Thanks, guys! Then maybe we can hang out," Umi suggested. 

"Sounds brilliant," Fuu responded happily. "I also better get going, my sister might be wondering where I might be." 

"Okay! We'll meet you by the booth, then," Hikaru smiled, a thrilled glow in her eyes. "Ja for now!" 

"Ja!" 

Kai looked at her, slightly confused. "Uh, Hikaru? What autograph signing were you ladies' talking about?" 

"Oh! Silly of me to forget!" Hikaru beamed. "Umi is the fencer giving autographs!" 

The young man's jaws slightly went down. "No way!" He realized that it was why the blue-haired girl looked very familiar…her pictures were all over Tokyo! He, then, managed to put his lips together and smile brightly. _To think Hikaru knew her all along…_


End file.
